The Christmas Dress
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Riley doesn't believe in the Christmas Spirit. Will a bit of kindness change that?  All Human. One Shot.


Author's Note: I own nothing except the thought of this story and my character.

Riley and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

The boy belongs to me.

This was inspired by Christmas Shoes by Newsong. Ignore the errors and stuff. Please enjoy. Merry Christmas.

The snow fell onto the streets, cars, everything of Seattle. Turning it all into a pure white color. Colored lights filled the windows with their light. Lights and ornaments were on the trees. Christmas was coming and the city was ready. People ran around, leaving their prints in the snow, carrying bags, wearing coats of different color. It was truely a time to feel happy. Children sent their letters to Santa Claus again, telling what they wanted for Christmas. The lines were long in shopping malls, getting toys, games, electronics and many other things for Christmas.

Riley sighs as he walked through the snow, watching his breath show in the cold, night air. He was around fifthteen and in the toy section of the store. His dark-brown eyes stared at the toys. His fingers brushed some golden blonde hair from his eyes. What should he get anyway? He wasn't anywhere near the Christmas mood at all. Riley Biers used to be, waiting for Santa when he was a child, making cookies and getting the milk. His dad gladly helped his son fix the cookies. He couldn't stay awake to hear those magic bells, but he still dreamed of the reindeer and sleigh going by the moon. It was always a child's dream to see Santa and ask him what they wanted or just say: Have a great Christmas. Riley found out the sad truth at twelve. He denyed the truth for so long, but finally gave in and guessed there was no Santa. Shaking that memory from his mind. He got some toys that looked alright and walked out of the aisle.

He stood in a line, waiting patiently. Like his parents cared. They were to busy decorating the house and making dinner. He had all the time in the world. He could swear a whole hour went by before the line finally moved. Slowly he moved up. He sighs again. A small boy looked back at him, smiling some up at Riley. Riley just nodded and looked elsewhere, making the boy frown some and turn around. Riley could tell this boy was anxious, pacing around but dared not step all the way out of line for to long. This boy obviously just wanted to get home to his family. 'Wait a second...' Riley took a look at the boy. He was small, about a few years younger then Riley. Maybe around ten years of age. His cloths were worn, old. Some holes were in them. He noticed the cloths were a few sizes to big. Some dirt was on the child's face, Riley noticed when the boy turned to look at him. He also noticed what the boy was holding. A dress, blue colored with long sleeves. It was to big for a possible girlfriend he had. Riley looked at the slight messy brown hair on the boy's head and his eyes, those eyes were a green color that seemed to light up the room. He was some child indeed.

Finally it was the boy's turn, so he put it up on the counter. "Sir. I would like to buy this dress, for my mommy please." He said, his young voice was so innocent. He looked at the cashier anxiously. "Could you please hurry, sir? Brothy said there's not much time." He said, a bit afraid. The cashier looked at him. "You see, she's been sick for a long time. I want her to smile. Also, I want her to look beautiful. If mommy meets Jesus tonight." He said. He poured out many coins onto the counter. Slowly the cashier counted. Riley looked at the coins counted. It felt like years before he was done and the man shook his head. "There's not enough here." He said. The boy looked shocked and searched his pockets. He looked down then at Riley with his saddened eyes. "What do I do, sir? Mommy made Christams good at our house. Somehow I have to buy her dress.."

Riley stared down at the boy who was on the brink of tears. He wouldn't beg Riley for some money? This child was a kind soul, so innocent. He reached into his own jean pocket, taking out a twenty dollar bill. "Is that enough?" He asked. The cashier nodded and gave Riley back the little bit of change. He just had to help out the little boy. He looked so happy after that. "Thank you so much sir. I will pay you back soon. I promise!" He said to Riley. "No need to. Go on now. Your mom is waiting, right?" Riley watched the little boy ran out of the store with the blue dress. Riley looks at the toys and sighs some. He bought them and walked out of the store. He looked to see where the boy had gone, but there was no sign of him. Riley knew that no kid can run that fast, plus there were no alleys or anything he can turn into. He looks at the sky and could swear a star went past the sky. "I wonder..." He smiles. He wonder if God had sent that little boy to remind him of what he forgot.

Christmas wasn't about the presents, the big dinners, or anything like that. It was about being together with friends and family, telling stories and savoring the moments and memories of the past. Christmas was about being happy with what you have. A voice rang across the sky which made Riley look up one more time. His eyes widened. Did he see what he thought he saw? Yes. There, in the sky bells were heard and certain reindeer pulling a sleigh. "Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas To All! And To All A Good Night!" Called the voice. Riley's eyes teared up some. "Merry Christmas.. Santa." He said in a soft voice. This night, Riley will remember, forever and will tell the story about that little boy that reminded him what Christmas was all about.


End file.
